Saying Nothing
by Guifi
Summary: They could talk about everything, but saying nothing was much nicer. Roxas/Namine


**Title: Saying Nothing**

**Summary: They could talk about everything, but saying nothing was much nicer. Roxas/Namine**

**Genre: Romance**

**Type: Oneshot**

**Heeey, I'm back! Well, not really back, I just got bored and am still riding on that last wave of inspiration that created "My Sanctuary" just last Sunday. Plus it's raining and thunder storming outside, which always makes me want to just sit in my illegal basement room and write, y'know?**

**LOL, RAI MOMENT.**

**I kid, I kid. Anyway, riding on the wave of inspiration from Sunday, I have created this (hopefully) amazingness, so please enjoy!**

*******

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. If I did, there would be much more merchandise than I have been able to find.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: At one point, an item is produced that we all know doesn't exist in Sora's heart. According to Ansem in the game, the heart holds memories. The item produced is a product of Sora and Roxas' memories made tangible, but at the same time not tangible. It sounds confusing, but you'll see.**

*******

The blonde stared at the gray wall in front of him. It shimmered and flickered as if it were alive, bowing in and out like a wave. He stared up and down its length, wondering how this would work. Her words echoed in his ears.

"_Whenever you want to see me, that is, whenever Kairi and Sora are together… search your heart. You'll know when you've found me."_

Ah, but why so cryptic? Couldn't he have given her more of a clue than that? Roxas had searched for what seemed days for any sign of a link to her, the link between Sora and Kairi's hearts. Number XIII had made sure only to check when they were together, too, but so far, nothing had popped up.

The boy was getting desperate just before he had found this. He hadn't seen Namine since the incidence on top of The Castle That Never Was, where they had both found the power to step outside of their bodies for a moment and face each other and their original selves. That had been when she had told him this, very quietly and secretly. It had been so long ago it seemed, and Roxas was sick of waiting. He wanted to see Namine _now._

Maybe it was the want--no, the need--to see her that had lead him to this shimmering curtain. Perhaps it was karma, since he had waited so long to see her. Whatever it was, he had this feeling, deep in his gut, that Namine was waiting for him on the other side of this sheet.

_This is it_, he thought to himself. _You'll see her soon._

"But… what will I say?" he found himself asking out loud.

_You'll know what to do when the time comes._

"Easy for you to say. You already know Kairi is comfortable with who you are," the blonde said, looking down at his shoes.

_If you love her, the words will come to you when you speak them from your heart._

"Wait, since when did I say I loved her? We're just friends. Really… really good friends," Roxas retorted in an unsure tone. He frowned at what he was next told.

_Are you? Roxas, I'm you. I know you. You think about her all the time. I can tell; you love her, just like I love Kairi._

Roxas shook his head and grinned up at the ceiling. "Y'know, I hate you sometimes, Sora."

_Hatred acknowledged._ Roxas threw back his head and laughed a bit at his counterpart. Occasionally they had conversations like this. They acted as each other's conscience. It was helpful, sometimes, since they were the same person. Like looking in a mirror, they could only tell each other the truth.

_Now, are you going to stand around all day, or are you gonna go tell Namine you like her?_

"I'm going, I'm going, sheesh!" Roxas shouted back at his counterpart, turning his attention back to the shimmering curtain of grey before him. Having absolutely no idea how this might work, he gently prodded the sheet before him. It shuddered as would a window curtain in the breeze.

The now startled boy jumped back and stayed back a moment before approaching the mantle again. This time, he grabbed two fistfuls of what felt like air. He pulled them apart, surprised when a natural fissure in the air-fabric opened in front of him. On the other side was a passage filled with white light, and standing there was the girl he had searched so long for.

Namine.

She was staring right at him, smiling at his surprised look. He quickly recomposed himself, and in doing so, let go of the curtain. It fell back, covering his embarrassed and surprised look. The blonde heard giggles coming from the other side, and he quickly pulled apart the wall once more and stepped through.

The female stood and waited for him in the middle of the passage, swaying on her heels with her hands behind her. In the background, Roxas could see a similar wall of grey that he could only assume lead into Kairi's heart. Ignoring it, he focused on the blonde in front of him and ran towards her.

The former Nobody stopped in front of the girl in the white dress. Their brilliant blue eyes met, and both of their smiles widened simultaneously, if they could widen any more. Roxas grabbed her forearm from behind her back and placed his hand over hers. While he was still holding her wrist, he removed his hand to reveal a small, sapphire crystal that sparkled from the light in the passage. Namine gasped as she stared down at what seemed to be a blue little star, twinkling for just them.

"To remember me by, even when we're apart," Roxas explained to her, still smiling. Namine smiled gently and appreciatively.

"It's strange, now…" she began, "Before, when I promised we would meet again, I said we could talk about everything, but…" She looked down and away, almost shyly.

Roxas leaned down and tilted his head to get a good look at her round face. "Buuut…?"

The ex-Nobody smiled and stood up straight, meeting his eyes. "I have no idea what to say, now."

Number XIII flashed a toothy grin. Leaning his blonde head next to hers, he whispered in her ear, "Then say nothing. Nothing is just as good as everything." And with that, Roxas turned his head and kissed her pale lips with his own.

*******


End file.
